


Спрашивай, не стесняйся

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV), two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок задает Макмату один простой вопрос: «Почему Хенн?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спрашивай, не стесняйся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feel Free to Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286522) by [suchanadorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer). 



Шерлок заходит за заградительный вал и, оглядываясь по сторонам, спускается к берегу. Макмат сидит у самой кромки воды, подтянув колени к груди, и смотрит на реку. Рядом с ним - небольшая кучка "голышей", он бросает их в воду один за другим.  
  
\- Если собрался «печь блинчики», то нужны плоские, - Шерлок наклоняется, подбирает пару подходящих камешков и подходит ближе, кладет на пересохшую землю бронежилет. Сейчас безветренно и жарко, берег усеян застывшими вместе с высохшей на солнце грязью следами.  
  
Макмат бросает на Шерлока настороженный взгляд, чуть сдвигается, буркнув что-то приветственное, а тот садится рядом, вытянув скрещенные в лодыжках ноги, откинувшись и опершись на локти, смотрит на темную воду и игру солнечных бликов на ней. Легкое движение запястья, и камешек Шерлока летит в воду, отскакивает от поверхности два или три раза и исчезает на пути к тому берегу.  
  
\- Что-то хотел, Холмс? – спрашивает Макмат, не глядя на него, взвешивает на ладони небольшой камешек, крутит его в пальцах.  
  
\- Поплавать. Не ожидал, что будут зрители, - Шерлок выпрямляется, подтягивает колени к груди. Наблюдает за Макматом краем глаза, а затем прочищает горло. – Макмат…  
  
\- Можно «Мак», меня так все зовут.  
  
\- И морпех Хенн тоже?  
  
Макмат напрягается, сужает глаза, втягивает губы и скребет шею, по которой скатывается капелька пота.  
\- Зачем ты сюда на самом деле пришел?  
  
 - Я встретил Хенна и Блэквуда по пути сюда. Они, похоже, очень спешили, - Макмата выдает дернувшийся подбородок, Шерлок расширяет глаза, но никак это не комментирует.- Я _был_ в палатке огневой группы Альфа, - продолжает он, - но появились морской пехотинец Хенн и капрал Блэквуд. Они явно желали уединения… и очень сильно.   
  
\- И ты пришел сюда затем, чтобы сообщить, чем заняты Хенн с Блэквудом?  
  
\- Учитывая, что Хенн и твой партнер тоже, я решил, что тебе стоит знать, - Шерлок наблюдает за Макматом краем глаза, сохраняя безучастное выражение лица, а затем его глаза вспыхивают. – А.  
  
Макмат хмурится, опускает взгляд вниз, на собственную грудь, а затем на руки.  
\- Что за «а»? Нет никакого «а».  
  
Шерлок поворачивается к Макмату и внимательно его оглядывает, сведя брови.  
  
\- Я предположил, что ты _не_ в курсе, что Хенн трахается с Блэквудом.  
  
Глаза Макмата мгновенно темнеют, и он напрягает подбородок.  
\- Я в курсе. Не знал, правда, что они трахаются прямо сейчас, так что спасибо.  
  
\- Извини, - произносит Шерлок. – Учитывая твои чувства к Хенну, я предположил, что тебе следует знать о его интересе к Блэквуду, но, похоже, я неверно оценил ситуацию. Ты, совершенно очевидно, уже обо всем в курсе.  
  
Повисает длинная пауза. Макмат подносит руку ко рту, прикусывает ноготь большого пальца и смотрит на реку.  
  
\- Ты хорошо держишься.  
  
Макмат поднимается на ноги, сцепляет руки за головой. Шерлок смотрит на него, щурясь от бьющего в глаза солнца.  
  
\- Чего я не понимаю, так это почему ты заставляешь себя мириться с этим. Он того стоит?  
  
Макмат не отвечает. Он разворачивается, нависает над Шерлоком.  
  
\- Тогда почему он? Что в нем такого? – напирает тот.  
  
\- Я не знаю.  
  
\- Как ты можешь этого не знать?  
  
\- А вот так, - Макмат нервно переступает с ноги на ногу, упирается носком одной ступни в пятку другой. – Секс с ним - это… но дело не только в нем. Просто… он… Черт. Да что это вообще за вопрос дурацкий такой? – Шерлок не отвечает, сидит молча и смотрит на Макмата, а тот начинает ходить туда-сюда вдоль берега, потирает шею. – Он отличный десантник. Присоединился к нам уже в середине срока, но, черт подери, вписался сразу же. Он создан именно для этого, это все, что ему вообще нужно. Смотреть на него за работой, значит – увидеть, как ее, эту работу, на самом деле нужно выполнять.  
  
Шерлок молчит, прижимает к губам кончики пальцев. Лицо Макмата смягчается, он с улыбкой смотрит вдаль, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
\- Однажды, он тогда только два месяца как к нам присоединился, мы вдвоем возвращались из «Бастиона» на вертушке с грузом. И где-то на границе между провинциями в хвостовой винт врезался ястреб. Вертушка крутится, падает, пилот орет «SOS»... Я тогда перепугался до усрачки… от ужаса не вопил, конечно, ничего такого, но все-таки… Смотрю на Хенна, а он ухмыляется. Весь на нервах, но все равно ухмыляется. Я, кажется, глупость ляпнул. Что-то вроде «ты хоть понимаешь, что мы сдохнуть можем?», а он мне… он мне говорит «ага, да только перепуганным я не помру».  
  
Макмат шумно выдыхает, качает головой.  
  
\- А потом мы врезались в землю. Вертушка накрылась, пилота контузило, но мы оба и второй пилот были целехоньки, только пару шишек набили. Нас засекли местные, пошла пальба. Мы, конечно, запросили эвакуацию, но пилота зажало в кабине, да так, что не вытащишь. Пришлось к нам спускать пару ребят с резаками. Талибов прибывало чуть ли не каждые пять минут, а Хенн… Хенн разлегся прямо на кабине пилота, ну точно цыпочка на капоте спортивной тачки на автовыставке, палил по талибам и травил пилоту похабные байки. И наотрез отказывался уйти, пока всех не смогут вытащить.  
  
\- И ты остался с ним.  
  
\- Оставить его было бы просто позорище. Он здесь в своей стихии, он счастлив тут. Именно тут. Иногда я если и могу улыбнуться, то только благодаря нему. Всякий раз, когда мы вляпываемся в перестрелку, он оказывается рядом и отпускает шуточки, как будто это все просто обычная работа. Он словно считает, что пули его ни за что не заденут, а из-за этого кажется, что и тебя они минуют тоже. А ты видел, как он улыбается? – тепло в голосе Макмата и выражение его лица на этом вопросе застают Шерлока врасплох. – Не надо меня об этом спрашивать. Не здесь и не сейчас. У нас есть куда более важное дело, чем все это, - Макмат машет рукой в сторону лагеря.  
  
\- Используешь необходимость защищать меня как прикрытие, чтобы защитить себя самого, - Шерлок встает, отряхивает штаны и подбирает бронежилет.  
  
\- А что ты скажешь? – окликает Макмат. – Ты и док. Почему он?  
  
\- Это не имеет никакого…  
  
\- Не я все это начал. Не нужно задавать такие вопросы, если не готов отвечать на них сам.  
  
\- Он… Это же Джон. Ты с ним работаешь и живешь, ты его знаешь, - вздыхает Шерлок, пробегая пальцами по волосам.  
  
\- Но я же в него не влюблен, - парирует Макмат. – Так объясни.  
  
Шерлок делает неопределенный жест, но ничего конкретного сказать не выходит, и он потерянно смотрит на Макмата.  
  
\- Не так просто, как кажется, да?  
  
Шерлок качает головой, сжав губы, в глазах почти виноватое выражение.  
  
\- Но он же знает, так?  
  
Шерлок кивает, улыбается Макмату.  
  
\- Тебе нужно сказать Хенну.  
  
\- Нет, - Макмат отворачивается и садится снова, на этот раз еще ближе к кромке воды.  
  
\- Моя работа – наблюдать и разбираться в людях. Скажи ему, - Макмат не отвечает, он просто берет следующий камешек и швыряет его в грязную воду, так что Шерлок отворачивается и уходит наверх.


End file.
